Christian Grey
Christian Grey is the male protagonist of the trilogy that he is Anastasia Steele's love interest. Young, handsome, intelligent, business-savvy, charming, and the CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc. Upon further acquaintance with him, and later on a relationship, Anastasia finds out that there is a "dark side to christian" part to "sexually abusive" Christian quoted as being "fifty shades of fucked up." (Hence the title of the first book in the Fifty Shades ''Trilogy.) Christain is very engimatic and shown to be tall, muscular, broad-shouldered, having dark copper colored hair, and grey eyes. At the end of the trilogy, he becomes the father of Theodore Raymond Grey and Phoebe Grey. Fifty Shades of Grey Christian is accustomed to his BDSM Dom/Sub lifestyle. However, when he meets Anastasia Steele during an interview, a shy and awkward young woman, he finds himself utterely attracted and bewitched by her. He soon decides that he wants her to become his next submissive and is confused as to why getting the hint that she is inexperienced sexually and unlike his other Subs. Soon though, their relationship begins and Christian finds himself constantly breaking his own rules of the contract for Anastasia, including some of the contractual agreements (i.e. controlling her eating habits, her exercising habits, her sleeping habits, and her clothing). Anastasia Steele, unaccustomed to the lifestyle of a Submissive, defies him frequently which both arouses and frustrates Christian in a way he has never before experienced with any other woman. Soon he realizes he is developing feelings for Ana that he has never felt before which spirals his life in ways he is not prepared for due to his past and nature. Fifty Shades Darker After the disastrous end of his relationship with Ana, Christian finds himself broken by Ana leaving him. But soon, after unable to deny their feelings for each other, the two rekindle their sensual affair. Christian, desperate to keep Ana in his life, wrestles with his inner demons. However, when someone from Christian's past pops back up in his life and threatens Ana, Christian must make choices fast. Fifty Shades Freed When unworldly student Anastasia Steele first encountered the driven and dazzling young entrepreneur Christian Grey it sparked a sensual affair that changed both of their lives irrevocably. Shocked, intrigued, and, ultimately, repelled by Christian’s singular erotic tastes, Ana demands a deeper commitment. Determined to keep her, Christian agrees. Now, Ana and Christian have it all—love, passion, intimacy, wealth, and a world of possibilities for their future. But Ana knows that loving her Fifty Shades will not be easy, and that being together will pose challenges that neither of them would anticipate. Ana must somehow learn to share Christian’s opulent lifestyle without sacrificing her own identity. And Christian must overcome his compulsion to control as he wrestles with the demons of a tormented past. Just when it seems that their strength together will eclipse any obstacle; misfortune, malice, and fate conspire to make Ana’s deepest fears turn to reality. Relationship with Ana Anastasia Steele is the first woman for whom Christian has had real genuine feelings. In a bonus chapter in Fifty Shades Freed'' where the first chapter of'' Fifty Shades of Grey'' are told from his point of view, it is revealed how Christian, upon their first meeting, developed an instant attraction to Ana and looked up her job occupation just to "stumble" into her again and see her. The two continue to develop an attraction to each other and Christian decides to make her his next Sub saying how he "had" to have her.People that read this are stupid or, most of them must be women that are frustated in their relationship. When he shockingly finds out how Ana is still a virgin when the thing him completely broken. This in which serves as his "wake up call" and his determination to change so he can keep Ana in his life since she wants more than just a sexual relationship. Ana is portrayed as the one person capable of breaking Christian; shown twice in the series - all of which during these times he believes Ana is leaving him. The most shocking scene, perhaps, being in the second novel where Ana is prepared to leave, drunk, to her apartment from Christian's home after one of Christian's previous Subs broke into Ana's apartment in a psychological break down due to her unrequited love for Christan and jealousy of Ana. Christian had angrily demanded Ana to leave during the break in and when she wouldn't the two fought, leaving Ana to worry she may not be what he wants/needs and that only a submissive can fully satisfy him. Christian, mistaking that she is leaving him again, in a desperate attempt to keep her from leaving him again, submits to her by dropping to his knees and bowing his head to her, leaving Ana speechlessly shocked. (Since Christian is all about control and being dominance.) Christian's controlling attitude and easily sparked jealousy also causes many problems for him and Ana since she wants her own personal space and for him to trust her. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonist